Seeing Red
by brownlow-babe
Summary: [HgFw]Fred likes Hermione. True. Will a couple night's detentions bring them together? Or start a string of slight complications? (Pure fluff alert.)
1. The Incident

_**Summary:** Just your basic Fred likes Hermione. They bond, et cetera (can't give to much away)._

_**Disclaimer:** Well, if you haven't learned now. I certainly can't teach you._

_**A/N:** This is only my third fanfiction, though I've been reading them for a while. I'll warn you all know, I tend to get haughty when I write. It usually turns out sounding more formal then I'd like. No idea why. One thing I don't do is short chapters, so if you enjoy this, you're in luck. scans written first chapter Well... maybe not this time. But certainly soon enough. On with the fic!

* * *

_

Fred Weasley stared across the aisle at the bushy-haired girl. He sighed to himself, wondering how he got lucky enough to have his younger crush in his Arithmancy course.

_Well, that's an easy question. She's only at the top of her class. Pretty good for a 5th year who knows a Weasley._

He snorted. When Professor Vector shot him a look, he quickly straightened up and tried to appear serious. A feat hard enough without his mind constantly wondering to his younger brother's best friend.

_She looks so serious. I wonder what she's thinking about. It couldn't possibly be the lesson? Everyone pays less attention to Vector then to Binns. Then again, it is Hermione...But honestly! She does look to serious, I know something that might break her mood._

He quickly scrawled out a note in his best writing

_What has three heads, a tail, and for once doesn't belong to Hagrid?_

Shooting the note off to Hermione, he silently cursed himself for where it landed. Her hair. But got over the feeling as soon as it had started, seeing her grin when the trance the lesson had provided broke.

"Mr. Weasley! I would expect such immature note passing from- well... I suppose from you! Iwill ask you not to pass notes again! But these are important facts to know for your N.E.W.T.'s and for once I cannot tolerate the state you put these classes in. Both you and Ms. Granger will report to my office tonight for detention."

"But Professor!" shouted Hermione, casting an anxious looks toward the aged instructor.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but it is necessary even if you didn't induce Mr. Weasleys unsatisfactory behavior."

Fred shrugged. He was used to it by now, the teachers didn't even give him detention for his audacity anymore. It was more to see what prank he and his twin counterpart would pull in revenge. Although he felt slighty guilty for getting Hermione a detention for his still boyish ways, he couldn't help but feel as if extra time with her was what he'd been hoping for all along.

You see...Fred Weasley had a problem. He had a crush on a girl he knew he shouldn't like _that way_. The girl was clever, witty, beautiful and completely off limits. Why? Because that girl happened to be his younger brothers best friend and crush of the last five years.

Oh sure,Fred knew she would never like his little brother the way his little brother liked her. But then again, it wasn't a sure shot she would like Fred that way either...

When she'd spent the summer at the Burrow, they'd flirted of course. He'd chalked it up to her liking him as somewhat more then just a friend's older sibling, a step closer to 'more then just a friend', and she, not knowing his feelings, had decided it was just his natural instinct to flirt with any girl not related to him. Both were unsatisfied with their theories on the others behavior, because both wanted more...

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Sorry Professor." He sighed to himself, and began to finally pay attention. His quill hadn't marked down two sentences before the bell rang.

_Bloody hell. Old habits die hard.

* * *

_

_**A/N: Yes, no, maybe so? Come on people! This could be a fic I actually update regularly!**_


	2. The Conversations

_**A/N: **So…..not a big fan of Fred and Hermione stories? Oh well, they are a bit out of the ordinary. Maybe this chapter will convert some of you (and convince more ofyou to review). I wrote this chapter about a week ago, but thanks to all the site issues, I couldn't get it posted until now (and I'm in a totally different state/side of the country as when I wrote this)._

_**Disclaimer: **No. I'm not J.K. Rowling. Are you surprised?

* * *

_

"Hinkypunk snout." sighed Hermione exasperatedly.

The Fat Lady looked up momentarily at the disgruntled girl, before swinging upon on her squeaky hinges.

Hermione didn't know if she expected Fred to be in the Common Room or not. But it was probably for the best that he wasn't at the moment. Even the ghost of Sir Nicholas cast the young witch a frightened glance before promptly sweeping off through the walls and into the corridors.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Ron innocently. "You look ready to kill."

Harry and Ron were positioned near the roaring fireplace, currently involved in a game of Wizarding Chess. Normally a good game, but utterly pointless, seeing as no one could beat the red-headed wizard. Ginny was sitting in a lumpy arm chair, forehead furrowed in deep concentration, over what looked like her Ancient Runes notes. The picture opposite of the boys, whose course notes lay, sprawled around them. Harry's even sported a small ink stain.

"Whether I look it or not, only one person's getting killed tonight _Ronald_." Hermione replied coolly.

"Best to back off mate, she's using the first name's now." Cautioned Harry, looking up from the game he was presently losing.

Trying to ignore the shouts of pain coming from one of Ron's bishops smashing the last of Harry's pawns, Hermione responded.

"Ugh. It's neither of you." She glanced around the common room, as if to check for anyone who could be listening. Something that happened often when Harry was close by.

"It's that brother of yours Ron." She mused.

"Bill? Charlie? _Percy?_" Ginny drew out the last name in disgust while Ron grimaced. "Fred? George? If it's them, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Then I guess this isn't a shocker." Hermione laughed.

"Oh no." Ginny groaned. "What did they do this time? It must have been something in your classes….Did George charm your trig papers to read 'Vector is a virgin' again?"

"No, nothing like that. It was Fred, actually."

"Fred?" a bewildered Ginny asked. "How could he bother you? I thought you-"

Ginny stopped herself just in time.Being the only other person to know of Hermione's underlying affection for the mischievous redhead, she had been slowly learning to keep her mouth shut. If she everlet anything slip about the Gryffindor Princess's fondness for the Gryffindor prankster, she could kiss her confidante status goodbye.

"He passed me a note." Hermione said sharply, cutting Ginny off and giving her a warning look.

"Well that's a new one." Snorted Ron "But how'd it get you in trouble?"

"I don't know. Professor Vector's been on alert around everyone. It's those damn N.E.W.T.'s. I'm not even taking them this year, and I swear, another month studying them, and I'll get regular nightmares." Hermione sighed. "I'd rather she have taken house points."

"At least you have detention with Fred," pondered Harry "You won't have to worry about him slipping you a Ton Tongue Toffee transfigured to be a Chocolate Frog….Not that I would know from experience."

The group of four all laughed at that one. Hermione especially, with a sly grin as she exhaled noisily and plopped down into a seat, to wait for dinner and that night's detention. The-Boy-Who-Lived may haveknow everything about a certain prohecy, but he definetely didn't know anything about Hermione's part in many of that summer's pranks. Not that'd she'd helped the twinsfor any particular reason...of course not. Smilingshe told herself that maybe the detention wouldn't be as irritating as she'd originallythought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories, Fred Weasley sat with his twin and their usual accomplice, Lee Jordan.

"Don't tell me you still like her man!" shouted Lee, throwing a grin towards Fred.

Fred buried his head in his hands, sighing dejectedly. Ever since Hermione had spent the majority of the summer with the Weasley's at Grimmauld Place, Fred had developed a small crush on her. He'd never been one to shout secrets from rooftops, so the only people that knew were George and Lee.

"I shouldn't! I want to. But she's Ron's best friend! He's practically been falling over himself for her for years, I'm not getting into a Percy-sized feud with him over this!" reacted Fred.

"If you like her, go for it. Our little brother's fancied her for years, and I'm sorry to say. But he's about lost his chance, and you only have so much time left to 'woo' her with your 'manly ways'." Smirked George, ducking before one of Fred's pillows hit him head-on.

"Which asks the question? Why are you going for a 5th year anyway?" questioned Lee curiously. "Not that she isn't pretty, mate. But honestly, isn't she a bit tight-laced for you?"

"Nah. You should have seen her over the summer; Harry was about as shocked as we were when she helped me slip him a Ton Tongue Toffee." Answered George.

"Whatever you say, but you never know what could happen tonight." Fred cut in, shaking his head. "That reminds me, we'd better go eat. You never know what I could need my strength for." He finished, walking out the door.

"He didn't even mean that last part suggestively." Said Lee, surprised.

"I always said he was the weird twin." Replied George as he ran to catch up with his brother.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow. Historical moment, mark this day. The first time I've gotten up a second chapter (not counting that Gilmore Girl's story I took down). This is definitely the key to bigger and better things……things that start with reviews..._**


	3. The Pre Horror

**A/N: **It seems to be the consensus that this is my best story. Yay! 'Cause it's my favorite too! But a lot of my reviews have me thinking everyone thinks this chapter will be the detention. Sorry! Haha, I'm not that nice. No worries mates, the detention will be up late today as well. Or sometime tomorrow. Life doesn't really go on a schedule (that means tomorrow). I can't really think of anything else for an authors note…So how about I try that 'thank all your reviewers' thing?  
**MioneandMalfoy-** I can be full o' fluff when I want to be, but trust me, the detention won't be _entirely _fluff.  
**Queen of Harry Potter- **Thanks!  
**Jen Drake- **Your so sweet! Any chance of being related to the Drake Oil family (I am)?  
**FlavaGurl-** I do the same thing. It's probably why I like the stories with Hermione and the cutest guys!

**Disclaimer: **You caught me! I don't own Harry Potter. Scandalous!

* * *

It was dinner in the great hall. The sky, or ceiling, was clear with a few clouds to the west. Not that any of the Gryffindor's would notice. They were all to busy anticipating what would happen when their biggest prankster and biggest bookworm had a detention together. All of them but Ron, that is.

"Pass the salt 'Mione?" asked Ron, his fork poised to stuff what looked like an entire crab cake into his open mouth.

"I-can…- turtle..- horror- **They can't make me!**" she declared in response.

"Um, I think that's a no Ron." Harry said uncertainly.

"Ugh. I'm sorry you guys, I've been out of sorts for hours now." She sighed, beating her head softly against the wooden table.

"Oh. Well, are you going to eat that?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Take it."

"Don't worry Hermione," said George, leaning over from where he was seated with Fred, Lee and most of the Quidditch team. "I heard Fred talking, it doesn't seem like he's going to give you _to_ hard of a time."

"Well that's reassuring." Hermione answered worriedly, trying to manage a small smile.

She could of spent more time dwelling on what George had said, that Fred had even _thought _of how he was going to treat her. She could of thought about, how she'd pictured their detention together. What she thought would happen, the outcome. If at that moment a giant blonde ferret and his minions hadn't shown up.

"So Granger, I heard you got a detention with Weaselbee." Draco sneered, Crabbe and Goyle taking matching expressions from behind him.

"You heard? Does that imply you were listening about me?" She tried to keep a straight face at his protestations. "No big deal, _I_ heard that Moody's been meeting with Dumbledore again." Hermione smiled as the table of Gryffindor's had a laugh over Malfoy's shocked expression. He'd never quite gotten over the little transfiguration incident in 4th year.

"Mudblood." Draco finally remarked, before stalking back over to the Slytherin table.

"I think that ends the dinner drama for me," Hermione stated "I should probably head up to the dormitories and change. Knowing Professor Vector, we'll end up scrubbing trophies."

Hermione stood up, and brushing off her midnight blue robes, headed out of the Great Hall.

Five minutes later, a very excited looking Fred stood up to announce his departure to the table.

"What, no changing for the work?" shouted Alicia from the end of the table.

"I think I can take it." He grinned as he walked off towards the Arithmancy corridor.

Arriving in the classroom, he found it empty of all but Professor Vector. Until a very windswept looking Hermione stumbled into the classroom.

_Only Hermione would run to be on time for a detention _

"Well Mr. Weasley, now that Ms. Granger is here, I think we can begin." The professor said, standing up to survey her two students.

* * *

**A/N: So…I started this story earlier this afternoon. Then I went to Cirque Du Soleil; Varekai, then out to dinner. As you can guess, it's a bit late. My young little (wouldn't want my age to affect how you perceive my writing…I'm not some crazy 40 year-old house wife…less then half that actually) body just couldn't muster up the inspiration to write another chapter tonight. But I know y'all wouldn't want a half-thought out chapter anyway (which all the chapters I posted last night are, admittedly). Oh well, how was this one?**


	4. The Detention

**A/N: **I love this writing fanfiction thing! As if being creative wasn't enough, I get awesome reviewers too. It's like a writers dream here. Even Stephan King can't argue with the ratio of good reviews I've gotten. Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The Detention! Yes, _The Detention_. All of my chapters will start with The for this story. I guess I just like the word, you know what else I like (maybe I've said this before?), reviewers!  
**Edjo- **No, I'm just stringing you all along! Of course there'll be F/H interaction. It's sort of the basis of the story.  
**Ehlonna-** I'm so excited too! I always write these before the chapter, so I can't wait tosee what I'll write next.  
**MioneandMalfoy**- I agree. Some fluff is better then none. And I saw Cirque Du Soleil in person, it's so much better that way!  
**Jen Drake & Lady Emily- **Thanks!  
**Khamsin-** Merci!  
**xib- **They are one of the best pairings. I usually like Hermione with a non-principal(ish) character. Like Fred, Draco or Oliver.  
**Seasonings- **Darn me for stopping too!  
**TTandHPlover- **I take it you're a young writer as well? If anyone really wants to know my age, I'll tell them. But I  
don't see how it's relevant to how you write. I'll tell everyone this, I'm more then ten, but less then twenty.

**Disclaimer: **Fine, I'll admit it. I'm J.K. Rowling. I have nothing better to do then sit at a computer writing fanfiction, while I make all of my millions of adoring fans wait for Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince. _Wakes Up_ Oh sorry everyone! I was dreaming.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Hermione gasped, bending over to put her hands on her knees as she regained composure.

"It's fine Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley should be thanking you, as he appears the punctual one tonight." Professor Vector replied briskly.

Hermione threw Fred a menacingly glare, in response he merely raised his hands in mock innocence.

"It's a gift Professor." Alleged Fred, jokingly.

"Right then, Mr. Weasley. Now then, I expect you and Ms. Granger would like to know your punishments?" She quickly answered, turning her back to the students.

"Not particular-…" Started Fred, before Hermione discreetly elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" Yelped Fred.

"What was that?" Asked Professor Vector, turning slightly to face them.

"It was nothing. I believe you were just going to tell us our assignment for tonight?" Stated Hermione through locked teeth.

"Oh yes. Now, normally I would have you polishing trophies. But it seems some unidentified students," she smiled suspiciously at Fred, who simply feigned content. "have charmed them all to shout if you touch them. So in light of that, I think cleaning the second floor girls bathroom should do nicely." Professor Vector finished.

"Am I allowed in there?" Asked Fred, nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised you would even ask. Follow me please."

Trailing behind her through the winding halls and moving stairways (one of which Hermione got stuck on), the group finally arrived at the entrance to the restroom.

"There isn't to much to do. I'll only ask you both to return the cleaning supplies to the cupboards when you're done. No need to come tell me when you're finished." With that, she spun on her heel, and began to make her way back to the Arithmancy wing.

"We might as well start," sighed Hermione, pushing open the door and walking to the storage cupboard. "I need to finish some Potions notes when we're through."

"I never thought, I'd see the day when Hermione Granger didn't finish her work at a reasonable time!" Fred grinned.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me a little too much then." She smiled back as she threw him a scrubbing brush and a bottle of solvent.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Fred asked lamely.

"Clean the loo of course." Answered Hermione, in a coquettish tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about you do that. And I'll clean the sinks?" Replied Fred, hopefully.

"Fine." She grinned.

The time after that passed slowly, with Hermione cleaning stall after stall, and Fred scrubbing away at the sinks. For the friends, it didn't feel slow. They talked and laughed, joking about all the professors, and Fred doing a horrible imitation of Snape.

"Bugger!" Fred shouted, as the tap he was wiping down suddenly came on, splashing him with water.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione, poking her head out of the end stall. Noticing his sopping wet shirt and hair, she laughed. "Well, just cast a drying spell. You'll be fine."

_Boys._ She grinned to herself.

"Easier said then done. I didn't bring my wand." He replied, looking downcast.

"I brought mine, hold on." She wiped her hands on a towel, and came out of the stall, picking up her wand as she passed the bench she'd set it on earlier.

"I never noticed that. You guys get a bench? We don't get a bench." Chuckled Fred, Hermione walking up to him laughing as well.

"Now there's a matter to take to the Headmaster. The boys restrooms should get benches!" She mocked, picking up the end of his shirt to perform the Drought charm. "That should do for now, but just incase, Impervius." She tapped at his shirt again, casting a charm to deflect future water from it.

"Thanks Hermione, I wouldn't want to splash my way back up to the dormitories." Beamed Fred.

"Oh it's fine. You might want to watch out next time though." She smiled, looking slowly up into his eyes, that were fixated on her. Almost by instinct, the both closed their eyes and leaned forward…

"What do we have here?" Screeched Moaning Myrtle as she whooshed out of the end stall, knocking over buckets and cleaning solutions with the wind she had created.

"I told you we should have used a quick scourgify." Groaned Fred, who twisted around when the door suddenly burst open.

"What was that racket!" Yelled the intruder. It was Snape.

* * *

**A/n: I wrote the beginning of that chapter before I left Texas. Then I e-mailed it to myself, and finished it back in Boston. So if parts of it don't flow, sorry, it's midnight and I wanted to get this posted before tomorrow's classes (or today's classes I guess). Oh, and the Impervius charm is really in the books, but I searched high and low for the drying (drought) charm. Apparently, Ms. Rowling never included it. My mom suggested 'dryasdustum'… erm …no thanks.**


	5. The Post Trauma

**A/N:** This is a shorter chapter, just 'cause it's only the aftermath. But no matter, I am still ridiculously happy. You reviewers are honestly the sweetest.  
**Jen Drake-** Horrible timing isn't it?  
**khamisin-** Fred always struck me as typical. I wasn't sure if I would end upoverusing bathroom, so I just said loo. Hehe  
**w ii nker-** Will do  
**xib-** I like to update quickly. At least at first, then later people can't be mad if it takes a while. Plus I know I hate it when a story I'm reading doesn't update regularly. It lacks emotion? That isn't good… It will probably change though once - oops, almost gave something away.  
**Ehlonna-** I know! Thanks  
**MioneandMalfoy-** Haha. I think you're becoming a regular reviewer. Keep it up

* * *

Hermione flopped down on to her bed. She had no clue what had just happened. One moment she was completing her detention, and the next… Well, what had really happened next? She'd dried Fred off and then looked up at him, yes, that was it! She looked up at him, nothing more. It didn't mean anything that she had felt disappointed when Myrtle came gallivanting through, or when Snape had burst through the door. 

Oh! Snape, she had almost forgotten.

_How could I forget Snape? He only made this night, oh, a thousand times worse. Another detention with Fred! For doing nothing wrong! It's not my fault the damn whiny ghost can't keep the noise down!_

She buried her head in the pillow, knowing it would make her hair even frizzier then normal, but at that minute, it didn't matter.

Laying there for several minutes, Hermione resided to her fate, and got up to get ready for bed. Being careful not to wake her roommates, she slowly sauntered over to the bathroom/p

* * *

In the adjacent tower, lay Fred Weasley. A grin overtaking his face, distorting his features in sheer happiness. He had actually had a nice time in detention, he'd _almost _kissed Hermione, and even if it had been disrupted by a certain grease-ball Professor. He still had another detention with her, given by the aforementioned git. But that could be overlooked. 

"There was something there!" He whispered, as quietly as he could, which was still quite loud.

It was times like these Fred was truly happy he didn't have to share the seventh year dormitories with anyone but George and Lee. He knew that unless he wanted to face his younger brother's anger, the only people safe to talk to were them.

"And you're sure she leaned forward too?" Questioned Lee. "Maybe she, I don't know, got a cramp and pitched forward."

"Prat." Fred answered. "No, I'm sure she leaned in."

"Like you would remember what it's like for a girl to lean in. From what I recall, your girlfriends have always more…smashed?" Grinned George. "Angela. Alicia."

"That girl from Ravenclaw. What was her name? Lisa, right?" said Lee.

"I get it! But she leaned in." sighed Fred. "And if it hadn't been for Moaning Myrtle and Snape, something could have happened."

"Moaning Myrtle. I always thought that name was a little cheeky." Lee stated thoughtfully.

The boys all groaned.

" 'Night." Said Fred, as he faked a large yawn and flipped over. Deciding it was time to call it was time to actually rest, he Nox'ed the wands and receded into his dreams. Perhaps dreams of a certain brunette/p

* * *

**A/n: Can I just take a moment and thank my friend Emily. It's these late night's when I'm having writers block, and she helps me by messaging funny HP quotes and having a claiming character race (I've got Harry, Fred, Oliver and Draco btw) that make me amazingly glad I've gotten another person obsessed.**

**What do you all think of the story so far? Does it have potential to be something more then a fluff you read a few chapters of, then don't really feel like going through again when it updates and you can't remember what happened.**


	6. The Wrong Thing to Say

**A/N: **Someone told me these authors notes at top and bottom are to personal. Sorry, but too bad. I hope this lovely (albeit probably short) chapter makes up for it. It seems I'm a bit of a night owl, I always end up writing these around 10 p.m. Can't blame myself tonight though, it's my stupid Chorus group, I swear. Who has a concert that starts at 8p.m.? Honestly. But we watched Mean Girls before we went onstage, and I annoyed almost everyone I knew by reciting most of the lines. Oh well, to 'quote' Fred _"Old habits die hard."_  
**Jen Drake- **Thanks!  
**MioneandMalfoy- **I have until about chapter 14 planned, so yes that stuff will happen, and yes it'll continue to be updated  
regularly.  
**TTnHPlover-** Yup, I must say I'm a fan of the H/F pairing. Much better then the H/G pairings (though as Emily would say  
"They look the same!"). I read the stories you suggested, they were nice.  
**khamsin- **I agree with Lee, it always sounded a bit cheeky to me to.  
**Lord-Voldomort- **Thanks!  
**Lady Emily- **I wouldn't really mind about ages, but before I started this story, I read a really great story, that the author  
had discontinued because the reviews had discredited her age. Her situation kind of stuck with me.  
**xib- **I think the obsession with red-headed lover fics came from a former crush of my own. So I totally know the feeling  
when a guy just says hi.**  
Seasonings- **We'll see….  
**Ehlonna- **Neither can I.  
**Threepastmidnight09- **I never considered Fred and Hermione until I started reading these. Now…now…now it's love!

**Disclaimer: **"Honestly reader, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards."

* * *

Hermione woke quietly that morning, being sure she wasn't too loud. She knew the consequences of waking her roommates. Lavender had a dangerous habit of throwing any large and heavy objects that were nearby. 

She dressed in muggle jeans and a purple top, by Abelombie, or something like that. She never kept up with what her friends back at home were interested in. Throwing on dark violet robes, she muttered a spell to help manage her unruly hair, and headed off to early breakfast.

Walking down the stone steps to the common room, she silently thanked Merlin it was Saturday. No classes, no obligations, most of all, no detention and no _Fred_.

Or at least, she thought there'd be no Fred. Turning the corner off the steps, she bumped into a tall figure. Looking up, she realized who it had been.

"Ouch. Watch where you're-" Fred paused, rubbing his chest through his shirt and looking down to peer at whoever had knocked into him. "Hermione?"

"Sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going…" She started.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually glad I- Ran into you?" They both laughed uncomfortably at his joke. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, um, okay." She responded hesitantly, motioning over to the Gryffindor couch, they both ambled over and sat down.

"About last night –" Started Fred, intending to apologize for the moment they had shared.

"It isn't your fault." Stated Hermione simply.

"What?" Questioned Fred, a few sentences away from fully not understanding.

"It isn't either of our faults actually. We should have known Snape never would have believed it was Myrtle who'd made the commotion, even if she was hovering right by." Hermione smiled, and Fred's heart melted in more ways then one. "It's like she gets some sort of enjoyment from getting students into trouble."

Hermione looked down as she finished talking. Fred took that as his chance to glance around uncertainly. He knew that apologizing for the almost kiss would seem out of place at the moment, and nodded defiantly to himself that _if she wants to pretend it didn't happen, fine._

"Is that all?" Asked Hermione, finally looking up.

Not catching her meaning, Fred stood up and nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably go wake up George, we're supposed to go over some Quidditch moves with Angelina before practice." He gave a tentative grin. "I'm looking forward to our next detention…Ms. Granger." Fred finished, doing a horrible impersonation of the prat that was the giver of said detention.

Hermione gave a short laugh, before standing up and heading off to the portrait hole.

"Me too Fred. Maybe it'll be something equally as exciting. Like, repotting mandrakes?" They both laughed at that joke, before turning around and moving in their respective directions.

Outside the portrait, Hermione banged her head against her palm and inquired herself as to why that meeting had felt strange. Before she awkwardly slid down the wall to sit and gather her thoughts for a moment.

Inside the common room, Fred Weasley was paused with his hand on the bottom railing. He hadn't wanted to leave her, and by the thudding he'd heard from outside a minute ago, she hadn't been so keen to leave either.

Thinking up a quick plan, Fred turned on his heel and walked back into the main common room, and out the entrance. As he'd expected, Hermione was still there, struggling to get up and saunter off, sure, but still there.

"Hey, Hermione!" he grinned.  
"Um, yeah Fred?" she replied, her heart giving a little flutter at his voice.  
"George and I have this tradition of sort of...giving the professor a taste of their own medicine whenever we've been given a detention. And, well...George isn't awake yet -," he paused,",so I thought who better then my detention partner to help me out!"  
"I don't know...pranking a _teacher_?" Hermione asked, hesitant.  
"Nothing dangerous...they always know it's us, so it really isn't allowed to be that bad."  
"Still..."  
"Come on Hermione, loosen up a little bit! It'll be fun, I promise." Fred pleaded.  
"Nothing too dangerous then." Hermione answered simply.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes."

* * *

One hour, two cans of creamed spinach, and a well placed bucket later, Fred and Hermione were seated in the common room again, this time doubled over with laughter.

"Professor Vector will definetely not be trusting closed office doors anytime soon." giggled Hermione.  
"That was sort of the point. But I've got to admit, for one of the smaller pranks I've ever had a part in pulling, it went well."  
"Hey, Fred?" Hermione asked, quietly, still with a happy grin on her face.  
"Yeah?"  
"This was fun. Thanks."

* * *

**A/n: **Dude! I am not one for writers block, but the past week and a half as been five kinds of crazy. I started this chapter exactly a week and a half ago, the night of my chorus concert. Since then I had my friends 14th birthday sleepover at a hotel, Play rehearsals (It goes up this Tuesday and Wednesday, I have the lead, wish me luck!), Musical rehearsals, Student Council meetings (I'm one of my grades presidents.), Battle of the Bands rehearsal and performance (I MC'd and student advised, and publicized, and, and, and…) plus my other friends 15th birthday party. Plus, it's the end of term and I had to study for all my finals. My french teacher is right, I am spreading myself to thin. But don't worry, I'll keep updating. At least once every three days _something_ will get updated.


	7. The Supposed To Be Quiet Time

**A/n: **So…yeah, I lied. I said every three days I'd update something, which was completely untrue seeing as it's now about a week later. But I've been unfortunately busy. My play finally went up (front page of the 'Life' section of my town's newspaper thankyouverymuch), and Semester grade's came out (just made good enough grades to be allowed the computer at my leisure). Anyway, I just watched 'The Day After Tomorrow' and I'm officially paranoid that some giant typhoon is going to come through my window. That or the snowfall going on is never going to stop.  
**  
Threepastmidnight09- **Who knows…  
**Lord-Voldomort- **Applause needed. Still, I'm not sure writing up these chapters at one in the morning is finding _reasonable _time to update.  
**Khamsin and Jen Drake- **You two are too nice!  
**SilverMoonset- **I bet your chorus teacher stops smiling every once in a while. I swear, it seems like mine sleeps with a hanger in his mouth. And angst is simply an unhappy keeper, waiting to have us delve into it's depression when we appear to happy…Screw it, there'll be angst (I think).  
**Pink-Lemonaide-86 and Ezza- **Oh no, my fic is fluff isn't it? Is there a twelve step program for this? Denial, denial, denial…**SiriusWillRiseAgain- **Maybe it was the name, but George was never my favorite twin.  
**Stella Blu- **Everyone should support Hermione/Fred ships. Agree?  
**OWonderfulWonderebr and Naomi- **Thanks!  
**Xib- **That actually means a lot to me, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **You guys aren't stupid. You know I don't own this. If you don't know that, I question if you can even read this. So, on with the chapter. Cheers.

* * *

Hermione dragged her feet along the stone corridors. If there was such a thing for her, she was on autopilot. Her body instinctively taking her to one of her favorite public haunts, the library. 

Breakfast was long forgotten. She couldn't face the feeling she had in her stomach, every time Fred was nearby. Knowing he usually sat close, the food (deliciously prepared by Dobby and the other House Elves) around would have probably made her ramble on about S.P.E.W. or something equally as slap-your-palm-against-your-forehead worthy. Appearing that dull around him was not something she was eager to do. Especially after their exciting morning.

It was actually the morning that was troubling Hermione. Had she seen something other then friendship in Fred's eyes? Or was it just wishful thinking?

She'd been practically floating on air for minutes after they'd parted ways again. But those feelings quickly dispelled when she realized...or she _thought_ she realized...that Fred was only being nice, nothing more.

Pulling down one of the Libraries countless volumes, she smiled when she noticed what it was. _Hogwarts; A History _shone brightly on the cover. By the look of it, the aged reference book had magically updated itself for the fourth or fifth time since she'd first read it.

Choosing a comfortable armchair in the corner, Hermione sat down. Leaning the book against her knees, she started flipping through it, stopping long enough to read a passage stating that _'in recent years, the House Elves vindication has been fought for by many students.' _Hermione snorted. Imagine, she was in the book she'd fawned over for years. If not by name, then by organization.

Minutes passed by slowly as Hermione continued reveling in the books new information. There were entries on the new Quidditch poles, an addition to Dumbledore's biography as Headmaster, information on the Fat Lady's restoration (leaving out it was because of Harry's godfather in hiding of course.).

Hermione continued soaking up the trivial facts, until a slight tap on the shoulder brought her out of her reverie.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione, her face breaking into a surprised expression after turning around.

"I'm not Ron, Hermione. It's not as if the only time I'm here is when I get lost." They both snickered at that. "I was just wondering why you missed Breakfast."

"Just didn't feel up to eating." She sighed. "One of those days you just don't feel like being around people."

"Singular or plural?" Questioned Ginny, sitting down on the arm rest of Hermione's chair.

"What do you mean?" Innocently asked Hermione, moving over so Ginny wasn't almost completely off.

"Something's obviously been bothering you, something you don't want to tell me." Ginny looked knowingly at Hermione. "Either that, or a really sad case of p.m.s."

Hermione glanced at Ginny with wide eyes. Her cycle was not exactly what she wanted to be discussing under the watchful eye of the Librarian, Madam Pince.

Hermione looked up at Ginny again, fighting an inner-battle with herself.

"You're not going to let me go without you knowing at least a name, are you?" Hermione gave in, finally.

"A name? So it _is _a person!" Giggled Ginny. "Who?...Tell me!"

"Ginny…"

"Oh come on, I swear on…on…on Charlie's old broomstick, that I won't tell a soul!" Urged Ginny.

"You asked for it." Hermione gather her breath, and courage, before finally telling Ginny – "I think I fancy Fred."

Ginny promptly fell off the armchair.

_She should be glad I hate to fly. _Grinned Hermione.

* * *

**A/n: **Argh! 522 words. Not quite the amount I wanted to write today. But nonetheless, it's something. I can just hear you H/F shippers out there shouting 'Yay!' No…wait…that's me. 

On another note. I have two questions for you reviewers, that, I suppose you can answer in your reviews, but I'm starting to have trouble keeping track of them (which actually makes me ecstatically happy…I'll just have to update sooner so they don't pile up.). Question one, what is a beta, and do I need one? Question two, is it normal for a fascination of Hermione/Remus fictions to come to light once you've sifted through all the Hermione/Draco-Oliver-Either Twin one's?...Review!


	8. The Library Crossings

**A/n: **I can just see all you readers looking at my last Author's Note, thinking something along the lines of "Maybe if we give her a lot of reviews, she'll have to update sooner!" It worked. I applaud you all, prizes for everyone.

**Lady Emily- **Thanks, sorry for the short chapter, but I just needed to get past the little story bump.  
**MioneAndMalfoy- **When are fanfics not interesting?...Okay, like 90 of the time. Anyway, Remus/Hermione totally! Though I think I like the plots when Hermione goes back in time to the Marauders era. It sort makes the whole two decade age gap seem less pertinent.  
**Xib- **I've always thought Blaise was a boy (I couldn't see that name on a girl.). But I can honestly say I've _never_ read a Hermione/Ron.  
**Jen Drake, Kristina and BabyGirl1832z- **Thanks!  
**LupinFan227- **I find (as I'm sure most female readers do), that Hermione and I share some characteristics (as many of my friends can attest to, being bossy, know-it-all, etc.), which makes it much easier to write out. But, morbid curiosity? I hope that's in a good context. Anyway, it is true that Hermione probably wouldn't accept Lupin's 'situation', but it's fanfiction, and fiction is key.  
**Tink Chan- **I think it's my summary that does me in. I know if a story doesn't have a good summary and title, I'm usually like "Eh…Screw it."  
**Lord-Voldomort- **Applaud seems to be a very popular word around here. But in this case, Hermione does deserve it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and I have no interest in owning Harry Potter…Wait, that last part was a lie.

* * *

Ginny pulled herself up quickly, this was _not _a situation she wanted to miss out on. She hurriedly brushed off her Gryffindor robes before placing herself back on the armrest and beginning to survey Hermione. 

"Have you knocked into anything lately Hermione?" Began Ginny, cautiously. "Because this doesn't seem like something you would be thinking without a rather large bump on your head."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny." Replied Hermione briskly, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, scrutinizing the wooden floors in an attempt to lose Ginny's unblinking gaze.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just a little bit odd. I don't understand, why Fred?" asked Ginny, almost disbelievingly.

"Why not him Ginny?" Shot back Hermione, straightening her back in the cushioned chair.

"It's just…everyone more expects you to…well, date –" started Ginny.

"Date Ron. I know Ginny!" Hermione sighed, standing up slowly, she began pacing in even steps around the armchair. "I've heard that for years. It's what Parvati and Lavender tell me everyday, what, in some twisted sense, the professors seem to anticipate. For Merlin's sake, even Malfoy taunts me about it!"

Hermione paused, looking at Ginny as if she was realizing for the first time what she was saying.

"Ron isn't the Weasley I want Ginny." She paused. "Fred is."

Hermione shook her head, trying to throw out any thoughts not relating to what she was thinking.

"I think it's what I've been denying and covering up for a while now. Even to myself. We're not opposites attract Ginny, in a strange way, we're actually kind of similar."

"You don't have to justify it for me Hermione. I was just surprised." Smiled Ginny. "Fred's always been a fine brother, and you're my friend. There could be worse things. Besides, you supported me when I started to date Harry."

"Yeah, but true or not. It isn't like it matters." Hermione sat down again, defeated. "I'm probably not even in his thoughts..."

A few rows over, stood Fred Weasley. At first shocked at what he was hearing, now grinning like a madman, and already shrouded in plans to prove his favorite detention partner wrong.

* * *

**A/n: **That was short, so I'm upset. But blame my mother for your inconveniences; she's the once screeching about the time. Still, tomorrow, it'll be better for you guys, because it means longer chapter (of substance). That is…if crazy-chorus-director-man doesn't hold Musical (Babes in Arms) rehearsal overtime. Yup, that's right, just finished a play, and now I'm starting a musical. Anyone have a hint of my interests? 


	9. The Almost Breakfast Club

**A/n: **Yay! The director let the cast out early today, and I'm just dancing like crazy for it. This musical is much stricter then the last play I did. Right now I only have rehearsals twice a week. But after vacation that turns into every school day, then that turns into every school day and Saturday. Thankfully, it all ends in February before the graduating class trip. I don't think the about-to-be grueling schedule will affect my updates to much.

Oh, and did anyone hear that JK Rowling's announcing the release date of HBP sometime tomorrow (which might be today by the time this get's posted)?

**Pink-lemonaide-86- **Good to know.  
**LupinFan227- **Hermione with anyone off-center is fine with me (I draw the line at Dumbledore, Hagrid, Filch, etc.). And I suppose having a beta wouldn't be horrible. Call this response an ad to any readers?  
**Khamsin- **Only by day…and night…and life…Thanks!  
**Crazycruzet212 and Lord-Voldemort- **Thanks!  
**abrar- **That's so nice! I always thought creativity was a good thing. I'm tempted to shove that review in my English teachers face. She gave me a paper back today saying it was "too creative to work as a summary."..Um, excuse me for trying to make 'Catcher in the Rye' sound interesting?

**Disclaimer: **I-…you-…not-…Oh whatever.

* * *

By dinner that night, Fred's grin had become permanent. Everyone knew he was normally happy, but not that excited. George and Lee, hearing the story from a breathless Fred (who'd run the length of the castle to find them) that morning, fielded questions with the explanation of a Skiving Snack-box gone wrong. 

Hermione, however, was a different story. She sat at the end of the table, depressingly poking at her breakfast. Looking up only at Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile and glance at Fred, each time.

By the time Hermione had decided it was no use to attempt to eat anything around him, she was offhanded by a bustling Professor Mcgonagall.

"Mr. Weasley…no not you George, or you Ron, Fred and Miss Granger."

She looked at them discerningly, making Hermione shift uncomfortably as she noticed the Professor was sensing something wrong.

"Unfortunately, Professor Snape is not feeling well, much to his displeasure I assure you." Minerva didn't seem to notice as Fred's already maniacal grin grew wider. "It's fallen to me to oversee your detention."

"We're not going to be in the Girls restrooms again, are we Professor?" asked Hermione, sneaking a look at Fred, who was suddenly interested in the treacle tart in front of him.

"No Miss Granger, I believe you'll be writing lines tomorrow night." McGonagall answered.

"Okay Professor." Said Hermione.

"You both should report to my office at exactly 6 p.m. tomorrow evening. Failure to do so will result in extra detentions." She turned on her heel up to the staff table.

"Excited?" Asked Fred, trying to appear downcast.

"Oh…extremely." Answered Hermione distractedly, quickly getting up from the table. "Better head off the the common room…loads of homework."

She set down her fork and took one last sip of pumpkin juice, before nodding toward Ginny, who stood and followed her out the large wooden doors.

"That was hard, wasn't it?" Inquired George, nudging Fred in the side.

"Oh…extremely" He replied, mimicking Hermione.

* * *

**A/n: **I lied. That had no substance did it? Fret not. I have nothing to do tomorrow but go to the mall for a History project (no kidding), so hours will be wasted on this computer and the chapter will BLOW YOU AWAY! Or at least give you a _very nice _peace of mind in case I don't update over the holidays. 


	10. The Detention part 2

**A/N: **er... Sorry about that whole "I'll update soon" thing… Anyway, since it's been so long I'm not going to reply to ever review, but I'll just say thanks later on.

Did anyone hear about the Blizzard in the Northeast? I'm stuck right in the middle of the wonderful storm. True, there will be a snow day tomorrow. But that isn't all too enjoyable when you're sick (sniffle sniffle). At least it's given me time to right for you lovelies.

**Disclaimer: **_"How do I not own thee? Let me (not) count the ways…"

* * *

_

Friday's classes passed quickly. Both Fred and Hermione anticipating the nights detention.

That morning Ginny had given Hermione a knowing glance and informed her she may have 'Let it slip to Harry' (the two had been going out for several months…finally), while George and Lee had bewitched Fred's breakfast to roughly resemble Hermione's face. Bacon hair and all.

Aside from that, no incidents occurred. Barring one in Care of Magical Creatures, when Hermione had zoned off thinking of how the Redcap she was feeding's shell coloring resembled Fred's face when he blushed. Prompting Ron to question why she was smiling like a dolt, and earning a small knowing chuckle from Harry.

Dinner was a nightmare. Not wanting to sit to close and appear as though either was anxious for the night's event. Both were reduced to what felt like hours of mindless chatter.

Finally the moment came. 6 o'clock.

Hermione was the first to arrive to Professor McGonagall's room. She sat at a desk in the front row.

Minutes later, Fred rushed in. Grabbing the spot to the left of her at the very moment Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I've already informed you both that you're required to write lines tonight." She paused briefly, as if contemplating what they possibly could have done big enough for a detention, but small enough for only lines. "The sentence to write is 'I will not disturb the quiet of the castle.' You must write 200 lines, all by hand. I'll be back in another forty-five minutes to check on your progress."

On that note, she gave a flick of her wand and paper and a pencil materialized in front of each student.

With a final warning of 'No magic.' She gave a sweep of her robes, and was gone to the depths of her office.

"This is complete rubbish," stated Fred, after mere minutes of writing. "I mean, how is writing lines going to keep up from pulling something again."

Hermione felt the blush creep to her cheeks as he began talking. Even his voice was enough to make her swoon slightly.

"In case you forget Fred, it wasn't us who made the racket." She replied, feigning interest in the paper (already half filled) in front of her.

"It isn't like Snape would have given a detention to Myrtle," Fred answered, running a his free hand through his hair "He so obviously dislikes Ron and Harry too much to pass up the chance to get to one of their friends."

"I doubt giving us detention for 'disturbing the quiet of the castle' had anything to do with Harry or _Ronald_." She said, ending her sentence sharply. Remembering how Ron had embarrassed her earlier in the day.

"Ronald? You sound like mum. Really fancy the first names don't you?" teased Fred.

_That isn't all I fancy. _Thought Hermione. Turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Almost as much as you enjoy taunting me for it." Smiled Hermione, in a false syrupy sweet tone.

"No need toget testy'Mione, it's not like I'm going to shoot back and call you 'Granger.'" Fred grinned.

"Thank Merlin. You'd sound like Malfoy."

"Funny how your mind jumped to him, does he get you all hot and bothered?" Laughed Fred. Leaning over and poking Hermione in the side.

"That is more disgusting then ever _you_ should be able to insinuate, Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley?...Well, if that's your kink." He shrugged. Leaning back comfortably. Albeit turning a shade of red at his own comment.

Hermione groaned at his comment.

"I am so done talking with you." Alleged Hermione. Rolling her eyes at the smirking red head.

"Take a joke 'Mione."

Hermione didn't answer, and Fred's smirk disappeared slightly.

"Come on, I was only taking the mickey out of you!" pleaded Fred lightly.

Fred mentally scolded himself, realizing he shouldn't have said that around her. They'd only recently become friends, and Fred figured she wasn't quite okay with those kind of jokes yet. When in truth, Hermione was only disappointed because she though he really was _only_ taking the micket out of her, not flirting, or anything of the like.

"Heerrrmmmiiooonnneeee." Whined Fred. Beginning to lose patience at having no one to talk to.

Surely not because that someone happened to be the girl he fancied. The girl that was making him fluster and turn red. The girl sitting only a foot away from him. Whose leg had been casually brushing against his for the past half an hour? Surely.

"You know Fred," started Hermione, finally relenting to answer his gripes "just because you're one of the most popular seventh years in school, doesn't mean you can go around toying with people. You really can't. I think until you learn that more people should follow what I-"

Hermione was abruptly stopped mid-sentence by Fred's lips crushing down on hers. He'd been watching them with more interest then had been paid to what she was saying. It was everything both of them had been imagining for days, the soft lips, breath tickling each others cheek as they came up for air. All either of them could do was get caught up in sudden moment.

It continued for another few moments before Hermione quickly pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" she inquired cautiously, breath still ragged from lack of oxygen.

"Make you stop talking?" ventured Fred.

"That wasn't the…the…the only reason, was it?" stumbled Hermione.

"No." Answered Fred.

Fred then moved swiftly toward her once more, bringing his face down to hers they began where they left off.

Ten minutes later, Hermione pushed Fred away again. This time, softly. Not wanting his warmth to leave hers.

"McGonagall will be back any minute, we really need to finish these." Said Hermione. Looking slightly downcast.

For the five minutes following, Hermione and Fred finished writing their lines. Never once did Fred's right hand and Hermione's left leave each others, their owners grateful that their partners wrote with the hands they did.

Glancing over, Fred gave Hermione a last smile before dropping her hand as Professor McGonagall bustled in.

"Excellent to know you two are done. I'll be sure to inform Professor Snape you two were…" Professor McGonagall faltered noticing the prankster she was about to describe. "exemplary. Five points to Gryffindor. You both can head back to your dormitories."

The brunette and the red head muttered a quick 'Thank you.' And 'Goodnight.' Before standing up and making their way out.

Once in the hall, Fred leaned down to kiss Hermione once more.

"That was a much better detention than the last, agreed?" He smiled.

"Definetely…Still, I can't help to think-" She started. But Fred was quicker, and captured her lips once more.

"Then don't think.

* * *

**A/N: **That was the longest chapter I've ever written. But I think you all deserved it for being so patient. Over a hundred reviews, and not a single flame! Y'all are the absolute best. 

_Thanks to:_ pink-lemonade-86, LupinFan227, khamsin, CrazuCruzet212, abrar, Lord-Voldemort, MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir, Stelle Blu, TinkChan, MioneAndMalfoy, SiriusWillRiseAgain, F-Awesomeness (silly Tracy), MP, wockygal, xib, kiss-of-cuteness, brunettebabetxt, TTnHPlover, plumjam, Silvershadowcat, krumsthedmg, KnightSlayer, Sam8, introducing-prologue, icy-inferno, Ehlonna, just me, mrs. Radcliffe, GinnyFin, Jen Drake, angel-within, Goddess of Idun, Seasonings, and 'Jenna' (for e-mailing encouragement).

_Special thanks to: _Emma, Hannah, Duffy and Maddy for all the inspiration.

**I Will Definitely Update Within the Week, and at least once a week after.**


	11. The Morning Reflections

**A/n: **These authors notes are starting to turn into a journal. Oh well, they only get the big things, which is more then I can say for my actual journal. However, for once, something so personal has happened, I really can't type it without getting extremely distraught.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own the Harry Potter. Me want to own the pretty boy playing the Harry Potter.

* * *

When she was younger, sitting out on the grass in the early morning made everything seem to much better. The grass would be springy and damp, yet not enough to soak through her clothing. Just staring out on the rising sun and crystal blue skies would drive every upsetting thought away. However, it had been a while since Hermione had no pressing obligations, and all those morning ponderings got put on hold for days, months and now it seemed years. 

But this particular morning was a peculiar one. It was a Saturday, and she was up early as expected. Still, nothing came to mind that she needed to do.

Treading lightly in her dormitory, as to not wake her roommates who were currently so hard at work on their 'beauty sleep', Hermione dressed quickly in muggle jeans and high tops, throwing on a sweatshirt and putting her hair into a messy bun. Not that it would have looked any different had she attempted a well kept twist.

She closed the door quietly and slipped down to the empty common room. Taking notice of the bulletin board, Hermione realized that the next day would allow visitation to Hogsmeade. She'd been meaning to pick up some new quills.

Smiling at the sleeping outline of Crookshanks, who was currently placed one of the many vacant chairs. Hermione shook her head as she walked out and closed the portrait hole. The Fat Lady, as well as the rest of Gryffindor tower, appeared to be in a deep slumber.

It would seem to anyone looking out their window, that the girl strolling down to the rocks at the lake's shore was careless and content. But if that same person where to look inside her head, the thoughts swirling around were five kinds of crazy.

_Fred kissed me. _She thought, grinning through the haze of her own contemplations.

Reaching the rocks, she chose a particularly comfortable one and sat down crossed legged, tilting her head to the side and staring at the rippling surface of the lake. It had been too long since she'd done this.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Fred Weasley awoke with a start. Normally not such a morning person, today was excitingly different. He felt like some man in one of those muggle romance films…completely head over heels... And he'd only kissed her the previous day! 

_But you've liked her for months. And you heard her in the library, she has too!_

It was unbelievable. To good to be true. But Fred Weasley was unstoppable, and if something like this was going to happen to him, it wasn't going to be taken away anytime soon.

As if some force greater then him had provoked him, Fred took a look out his bedside window. There, heading towards the lake, was Hermione. Looking at ease, but obviously thinking about something. _Or someone._

Fred wasn't about to miss an opportunity to talk to her. So jumping out of bed and throwing on the clothes folded neatly at his bedside, Fred tossed back the hangings, and let out a very loud "Good morning everyone!" before being attacked with flying pillows from his roommates.

"Why so cheery?" demanded George groggily from his right.

"Nothing. Detention, McGonagall…Kissing Hermione, normal stuff. I'll see you mates later." Responded Fred cheekily before darting out of the room amidst Lee and George's gaping mouths and shouted "WHAT!"

Running at a pleasant pace, Fred made it through the entrance hall before stopping at the doors to compos himself. He couldn't let her think he'd just come running, she might think he was a little _too_ desperate.

After about five minutes, Fred opened the doors and walked on to the glistening Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Hermione was in such a deep trance she never heard Fred's muffled footsteps on the grass behind her. She was jolted from her daze as a pair of hands placed themselves over her eyes. 

"Guess who." Whispered a deep voice in her ear.

She couldn't help it, grinning she replied with a cheeky "George?...I've been waiting for you."

Fred frowned, that was definitely not the response he was expecting. She had to be joking.

"You're messing with me, right?" asked Fred, removing his hands slowly.

"Of course." Hermione answered.

Fred smiled and took a seat on the rock as Hermione moved over to make room for his muscular frame.

"So…" started Hermione.  
"Last night was, um…" tried Fred  
"Good?" she said, cautiously.  
"Very good."

Both of them let out a huge sigh of relief. Glancing at each other they began to laugh.

"That was definitely the answer I was hoping for." Beamed a pleased Hermione.  
"George and Lee will be happy to hear that." Nodded Fred.  
"What?" asked Hermione, confused.  
"They've been sort of my confidantes…not by their choice, I assure you. If you hadn't found out from me, it would have been them." Said Fred, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.  
Hermione laughed at that statement."On my part, you would have heard it from Ginny or Harry." she said good naturedly.  
Fred smiled down on her. "Actually – I'd already sort of heard it from one of them…_sort of_...I guess that's why I had enough nerve to do what I did."

Mimicking eachothers expressions again, they grinned, reflecting on what it was that he had done, exactly.

"That certainly explains the grin you had all of supper. I thought you'd slept with a hanger in your mouth or something."

Together they chuckled appreciatively, and Fred, noticing how cute Hermione looked when she laughed, slowly put an arm over her shoulder. Looking into her eyes for permission, he slowly leaned down and enveloped her in a soft kiss.

Pulling apart, Fred studied her for a moment. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." She answered breathlessly.

* * *

**A/n: **That was fluff. Entirely fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff. I feel like wrapping myself in a down comforter and eating cotton candy. Fluff makes the fanfiction world go round. 

Review y'all!

Love, E-K

_R.I.P. Cousin Lisa and Jayden_


End file.
